


Vanished

by sevpottersnape



Series: Abducted [2]
Category: Psych, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevpottersnape/pseuds/sevpottersnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean get sent to Santa Barbara to investigate a possible hunt after random people start going missing.</p><p>~* Edit *~ <br/>I will get back to this one day, but the muse I was using for this found it has a thing for dwarves... and well I have most of this finished it just needs to be edited into some semblance of a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanished

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to wait until I finished rewriting this but I figured eh where it is now is fine to cut off and just split it into like 2 parts. Again this is unbeta'd so any problems you may find they are my own, so sorry about them in advance.

Dean jerks awake to the somewhat tinny sound of “Smoke on the Water” as his phone dances across the side table from vibrations; fumbling on the dresser for his phone he glances at the caller ID ‘Bobby’ before answering. “What?” he rumbles half asleep still. Sam cracks an eye open as he hears Dean sitting up suddenly. “Any ideas?” Dean reaches over and flips on the table lamp while listening a bit longer. “Alright were not far from there so we’ll hit the road in the morning… it’s like a 6 hour drive from us.” A pause before. “Who said we would be going 60?” 

“What’s going on?” Sam asks a little concerned after Dean hangs up. 

“People are vanishing from Santa Barbara, 4 so far. No bodies, no clues, just disappearing. Bobby thinks there could be something and wants us to look into it since were the closest to the area.” Sam nods slowly as his tired mind processes the information.

“Any info on the missing people?” he asks considering the possibilities. 

“Bobby says he couldn’t find much about them other than what is being printed in the papers they are all squeaky clean, well the first two weren’t but their record was for petty crap; protesting and I think speeding.” Dean pauses trying to remember what else Bobby had said. “He’s gonna look into seeing if this has happened anywhere else and to try figure out the kind of creature we could be dealing with.”

Sam nods no longer very tired. “So were going to need to get some research of our own done… looks like I’m not going to get back to sleep tonight.” He sighs as he crawls out of bed heading to the small table, that seems to be in every motel room, where his laptop is set up. 

Dean scowls sighing. “I’ll go see about getting us some coffee.” He climbs out of bed as well looking for his jeans a quick glance over to Sam he adds. “Breakfast as well anything in particular you craving?”

Sam shrugs glancing back at Dean as he leans over to look under his bed for his missing jeans. “Donuts if you can find some, waffles if you can’t.”

Dean jumps up suddenly with a short victory dance and “Woo hoo!” having found his jeans finally. Sam shakes his head at Dean’s antics but gives a small smile at the familiarity. 

Dean, finally dressed, is out the door as Sam’s laptop finishes powering on. 

~

A little over an hour later Dean comes sauntering in. “Honey I’m home!” he calls with a lopsided grin towards where Sam had been when he left and finds him with his head in his arms back sleeping, the laptop is still on, like he had passed out mid-page, he can see several other tabs open and the current page showing what appears to be a news site. 

Dean looks down at the two coffees and bag of donuts he brought back sighing, well at least the donuts will keep he thinks… so much for the coffee though. Shrugging he flops down opposite Sam turning the laptop towards himself to see what, if anything, Sam may have dug up.

The current page is fairly straight forward stuff, information on the last person abducted, a young brunet man; Daniel Harrison, a 22 year old college student working part time as a waiter, he was reported missing by his significant other when he failed to show up at his place of employment, where they were planning to meet after their classes ended and hasn't been answering his phone either. 

Checking the other tabs he finds information on the other three missing persons he wasn’t surprised their records were clean, two of them were barely out of high school. Liam Erikson was classical music prodigy and according to the kids best friend he was an all around geek. The other was Cristine Scott a popular cheerleader that from the looks of it was trying to trade on her looks over her brain. Last or in this case the first victim was a little girl named Letti Green, only 12, she had been walking home from school after basketball practice. 

He shakes his head taking a sip of coffee deciding to focus less on the details of their disappearance as there was no correlation between them other than they were alone and it was evening. He realizes he's going to need to see those police reports if he wants to know more than the public. Looking at their pictures doesn't help as none of them even have similarities there either. Liam is a tall thin kid with red hair and tons of freckles. Cristine is a short black girl her black hair styled with an array of braids some holding multi colored beads. While Letti is just a chubby blond girl.

Dean shuts down the laptop, pissed just thinking about those poor missing bastards, before glancing over at Sam; a fond smile crosses his face, its one he keeps privately reserved for Sam though only for when he is sleeping. He knows that its going to be a long drive to Santa Barbara so Dean nudges Sam under the table with his foot. “Hey sleeping beauty!” Sam blinks blearily at Dean. “Let’s get some more sleep its going to be a long drive tomorrow.” Sam nods slowly barely processing the words as he wobbles a bit standing up. Dean shakes his head before going over and leading Sam to his bed figuring if he didn’t Sam would probably end up face-planting on the way. 

~

In the morning after packing away all their clothes the boys head out towards Santa Barbara fresh coffee to go with the donuts Dean had found late the night before. “So I read over the articles you had open when I got back last night, there was nothing that gave any clue as to why those people.”

“Yea I remember reading that vaguely… we are definitely gonna need to see about getting the files.” Sam says voicing the thought Dean had earlier when he had read the files. 

Dean nods. “So Feds?” Sam shrugs with a nod. “Alright what names haven’t we used yet?” Dean gives Sam a toothy grin. 

Rolling his eyes Sam reaches into the dash to pull out a tin of fake IDs. As he flips through two at the bottom catch his eye and make him smile. “Found a couple.” He wonders who made them cause he doesn’t remember seeing them before. 

“So who are we today?” he asks practically vibrating in his seat keeping about 70 percent of his attention on Sam.

“Smith and Wesson.”

Dean looks away from Sam a slight rose tint on his cheeks, he had made those IDs just before getting Sam back they were more of a hope than for actual use. And when he had gotten Sammy back he hadn’t wanted to use them, it didn’t feel right. Though now that Sam had found them and wants to use them how can Dean say no. 

“Alright… so what do we know about the area?”

Sam rolls his eyes at Dean’s assumption that he did any research on the area… he had, but that’s beside the point. Sam begins a detailed account of the city and any known cases of supernatural phenomena, of which there is none, strange. 

~

The rest of the trip is mostly silent except for the music blasting from the speakers and Deans occasional karaoke with Sam occasionally joining in as well. 

Just outside the city Dean pulls over so they can change into their suits and finalize their personas for their arrival at the police station. 

Thirty more minutes on the road and they are pulling in front of an old mission style building with a bright red roof. “This is a police station?” Dean asks confused.

“Apparently…” Sam says eyeing the SBPD sign in front of the building. Dean shrugs and pulls around in front of the building finding a small area to park. 

“Ready?”

Sam nods and Dean kills the engine; as one they get out of the Impala and head into the building. Dean eyes widen slightly as he enters the room; there are arches and windows everywhere. He looks to Sam rolling his eyes some Sam smiles awkwardly before heading toward a desk where a black woman is sitting whispering on the phone. “Excuse me?” he says giving his best 'you can tell me anything' expression. 

It falters when all she does is shoo him to the waiting seats. Dean grins that someone had been able to turn down his brother so he leans over to try; putting on his best flirty grin as he leans on the counter. “Hey doll.” He gets a finger in the face and even more flapping away. Turning he comes face to face with Sam’s wide grin. He sneers before going to stand by the chairs. 

The front door bursts open, both Winchesters glance over to see a young man come bounding in. “Lassie-Kins!” he yells across the department, almost no one turns to see the new comers except the woman at the counter and a tall thin man who glances around his computer monitor before ducking back down. 

“Shawn any messages from my mother?” The woman at the counter asks hopefully.

The new arrival, Shawn, gives the woman a mock stern look before saying, “She says you need to stop calling those phony psychics they are just taking your money away.” 

One of Deans brows go up as he watches the interaction. Soon Shawn is fluttering away from the front desk towards the man who had hidden behind his monitor. The woman watches him go a smile on her face he smacks Sam and nods at the desk. 

“Excuse me miss?” Dean tries again to get the woman’s attention this time both he and Sam have their badges at the ready. 

The woman looks at them and frowns. “We’re looking for information on the disappearances in the area.” 

“Well I don’t know anything about it, but you can go talk to Detective Lassiter.” She points back to where Shawn had gone; he was sitting on the desk leaning back towards the man sitting there. A wide smile on his face as he gestures wildly; Dean watches Lassiter watching Shawn anytime he thinks Shawn is looking away from him the corners of his mouth turn up.

“Thanks ma’am.” Dean nods and leads the way back towards Detective Lassiter.

As they get closer they can hear Shawn who seems to be waxing on about the joys of ‘pineapple smoothies?’

Dean clears his throat. “Hi I’m Dean Smith and this is my partner Sam Wesson.” Both men hold up their IDs; and watch the somewhat amusing transformation of Lassiter’s face as he seems to perk up.

“Really now?” A wide smile crosses his face.

Shawn pops up then a bit shocked at how high he has to look up at the new arrivals. “Hello, I’m Shawn Spencer head psychic here at the SBPD, this is the other part of my soul, the ‘assie’ to my ‘sh~’.” 

“Shassie?” Sam asks confused.

Lassiter glares at Shawn as he stands to shake the agents’ hands. “Head Detective Carlton Lassiter; youngest head detective named on the force.”

Sam frowns trying to figure out why that was relevant. “We’re here to look into the missing men…” he says.

Lassiter seems to clam up a bit at that. “We’ve got all our best assets working on the case…”

Dean nods slowly. “Well we were wondering if we could discuss the particulars of the case with someone.”

“Possibly get copies of the crime scene photos, more pictures of the missing people.” Sam adds.

Lassiter looks at them oddly. “Additional pictures? For what?” he asks confused.

Sam glances at Dean before looking back at Lassiter. “The pictures are to maybe see about getting a better idea at why these particular people were taken… The files we read through painted very different victimologies.”

Lassiter shrugs. “Well there wasn’t much to go on at the scenes…” he almost sounds petulant. “I’ll have one of the officers go look into getting those pictures you want.” He glances around looking for someone until he sees a tall officer walking across the department. “McNabb!” 

The tall man jumps a little before turning towards them and does a little skip to them. “Yes?” he asks all bubbly. Dean cant help thinking this man seems easily manipulated.

“I need you to make copies of all the photos from the missing persons case.” McNabb nods but doesn’t move away. “Now!” Lassiter sighs rolling his eyes causing McNabb to run off.

Shawn hops up from the desk a considering expression on his face. “Well he will be awhile with that, why don’t we leave Lassie to his work and I can fill you in on the case.”

“You are not on this case Spencer!” Lassiter scowls. Shawn ignores him as he begins pushing Sam and Dean away from the head detectives’ desk.

Dean grins amused at the antics while Sam doesn’t know what to do so lets himself be led away. “See ya later Lassi-frass!”

Lassiter scowls but waves them away as he sits back at his computer. 

~

In no time they are at the Impala and Shawn is eyeing the ride appreciatively but quickly turns all business. “Ok now I know for a fact neither of you are fed’s, so who are you and why are you so interested in this case.” he’s unhappy because he cant seem to get past a general read on the two men only that they have some type of military-esque training and are excellent liars... almost as good as he is.

“Excuse me?” Dean asks annoyed holding up his badge. 

Shawn shrugs. “Its fake, an awesomely crafted fake, but definitely fake. Also no ones called in the feds yet… the chief is out sick and Lassie hasn’t had time which begs the question of how you know there was even any problems here.”

“You seem to guess a lot for a psychic.” Dean snarks.

Shawn shrugs. “My gift works in mysterious ways...”

Sam’s brows draw together as a pout forms on his lips Dean catches sight and realizes Sam is going full on puppy dog mode. Shawn sees it too and scowls. “Awe man, how can you make that face at me, I mean really man come on!”

“We’re here to help we just wanted to check if this was our kinda gig or not.” Dean sighs.

Shawn looks between the two confused. “Your kind of gig?”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Something supernatural. People vanishing off the street with no clues, no bodies’ just reports of 4 humans vanishing into thin air. That tends to be right up our alley.”

Shawn eyes the two oddly. “Supernatural... Really?”

Dean scowls. “Now I know you’re a fraud. Any psychic worth their salt knows about all this shit.”

Shawn breaths in deeply bringing a hand to his forehead. “I’m seeing it now,” Sam sighs a bit disappointed this is nowhere near how a psychic would act. “Yes the spirits are telling me now you aren’t feds but you do work together there is a bond between you... lovers?” Shawn asks looking between the two expectantly.

Dean blanches. “We’re brothers!”

Shawn’s expression doesn’t change though he does tilt his head forward still waiting on an answer. 

Dean growls. “No we are not lovers!”

Shawn looks vaguely disappointed. “Too bad you guys would be hot I’m sure.”

“What part of brothers aren’t you getting?” Dean demands  
angrily.

Shawn rolls his eyes. “What I get it but I still think it would be hot… besides its not like you can make little inbred babies together.”

Neither Winchester know what to say to Shawn's flippant regard to their sexuality. “Well… er- look we just want to help with this case if we can.” Sam says trying to change the subject back to something not about him sleeping with Dean.

Shawn considers the two for a moment before nodding. “Look there isn’t much more to go on than what is already being reported 4 random people abducted in the early evening, leaving no clues…” Shawn trails off looking down and squinting. 

They watch him confused having never seen Shawns’ ‘clue face.’ “Dude… are you ok?” Dean asks a little concerned. When no response is forthcoming Sam reaches out and taps him on the shoulder.

Shawn snaps out of it. “There was something niggling at the back of my mind about this case and now I know why!” 

Dean double takes at Shawn’s sudden gush of words. “Mind fillin us in?”

“Ok so after the first one goes missing the initial thought is hate crime cause well that’s sadly still a big issue but then the second two go missing and they have nothing in common with each other or the first guy as far as I can tell… so that took off hate crime and went to target of opportunity but what did they have in common with the little girl."

“So what did you think of?”

“Well if you're thinking something supernatural maybe it could have been something you've heard of?”

“There are a few monsters that spring to mind but the area is too spread out for a ghost and vampires rarely go after kids so young, moons wrong for a werewolf not to mention there would definitely be bodies left from one of those…” Dean sighs in agitation. 

“Definitely doesn’t fit the MO of most of the stuff we face. I mean if they suddenly show up acting odd then maybe but I think it could be just people…”

Dean scowls. “I hate when its people, too unpredictable.”

“Think we should stick around to be sure?” Sam asks glancing over at Dean.

Shawn watches fascinated by the silent conversation the two men seem to be having with each other he imagines it sounds close to; 

Sam. ‘Please these people need help.’

Dean. ‘Its people! We don’t deal with people!’

Sam. ‘But what if its not…’ Puppy dog sad eyes.

“Fine we’ll stick around a few days!” Dean suddenly says exasperated. “But the minute we find out its people we’re out. Lets go Sam. See ya Spencer.” Dean quickly strides around his car and gets in leaving Sam and Shawn outside the car.

“That is one evil weapon you got there.” Shawn grins up at Sam.

“Huh?” Sam asks confused.

“That pout; he caved in seconds.”

Sam blushes. “Yeah well he’s my big brother so…” he isn’t sure what else needs to be said on the subject.

"Lets go Sammy!" Dean growls from the drivers seat. Sam casts a last quit grimace, though Shawn thinks it was meant to be a grin, towards Shawn before pulling the door open and sliding in.

Shawn taps on the glass before Dean can drive away. "Look, I know you don't believe me but I've been doing this for a while now, coming up on four years soon... so while I may not know about all that 'real' supernatural stuff I can read people better than almost anybody."

"You thought we were having sex!" Dean grumbles. 

Shawn shrugs casting a quick eye through the car. "What its all body language and appearances... Do you guys live in this thing or something?"

Dean scowls harder. "Mostly, this is our home." Sam answers before Dean can open his mouth.

Shawn nods. "Look I gotta get back in there see if I can figure out anything for Lassiter... If I find anything I think you may need to know...?"

"866-907-3235." Dean answers. "We'll be back later tonight or tomorrow for those pictures." Shawn nod backing away so Dean can start the car and drive off.

~

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of this part will be along within a day or two...


End file.
